


Early Bird Gets The Worm

by MCK25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Married with children AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why, is it a certain little cinnamon rolls birthday?  Of course it is you silly billy penguin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird Gets The Worm

Early Bird Gets The Worm

Thin periwinkle blankets scrunch and shuffle in the king sized bed, a man stretches his muscle underneath, inhaling the fresh linen crisp air. Using his elbows as pads, Suga put himself up letting the sheet flutter down his bare chest. Arms in the air, the right behind the left he shifted from right to left and scratched his neck. Wow did he despise doing the laundry the night before. Other than the dreaded laundry, he relished in the warmth of bed sheets he and Yamaguchi replaced they came home.

Now they don’t have to do this next week and focus again on their daily routine. Yawning, turns his body to the left, feet finding their way to his black crow slippers he gets up and walks out into the hallway walking to the bathroom next door to his child’s room. He probably wasn’t awake yet so he had time to freshen up.

Flipping one of the two switches, he accidently turned on the fan. He was going to label them both later. He grabbed his yellow toothbrush, applied cinnamon tasting toothpaste, and dipped it into some hot water in a bathroom bowl.

‘Yamaguchi sure loves to go swimming every morning. I need to ask him to take us there so our little one can get exercise.’ 

He thought to himself. He read a green sticky note left on the sink about Yamaguchi leaving for his daily training assignments so he doesn’t get too flabby for Suga. Suga said that wasn’t needed as they played volleyball at a community center a bit close from their home. He took none of it and told him he needed variety every once in a while. 

The bathroom glimmered being cleaned for the seventeenth time yesterday. Suga took cleanliness to a whole new level, and Yamaguchi never complained. One less chore for him to do around the house… Well one less bathroom for him to clean.

The sink had a marble finish, bathtub had a glass door, the shower head detachable to use at their leisure. The toilet had a silent flush sequence, the one thing both Suga and Yama approved so that their child wouldn’t wake up from sleep. He spit his foam out, and rinsed about three times and used the stinging mouthwash for good measure. 

If he cried like that every time he used it in front of Yama-kun, his little reputation might get damaged so that’s why he always waits for him to leave when he gets to bed. He shuffles out of the bathroom and makes his way to the nursery, feet’s away from the master bedroom. Taking a glance, he opened the door widely to find his son already up and bouncing. Just like the sun, Hinata Shouyou at 2 years old rises like the new morning of a new day.

Suga smiled brightly to Hinata, elated his son woke up like this every morning. “Ohaiyo, sweet heart! How did you sleep?” he asked a tad charmingly, Hinata reaching his hand out coming closer. Snickering at his baby’s tiny hand, he allowed Hina to wrap his small fingers on his pointer and gently hauled his figure up onto his, head tucked into his shoulder.  
Out of his own behavior, baby sunshine open his mouth agape and put it onto his shoulder. Hunger wasn’t the only thing on his mind and Suga suspected he wanted to play with a set of volleyballs downstairs. This munchkin was gonna cost him a fortune with nice heirlooms in the home that ended up shattering every time they played with them. Yama would never scold the kids about accidents but he does give them a stern arguing.

And from the sidelines, Koushi had a belt and cracked it just for better measure.

It was only those two, Hinata and their four year old Nishinoya. Man was this one a challenge raising NOT to yell at their parents every time he didn’t get what he wanted. 

Snuggling hinata in his arms, he walked out of the periwinkle painted nursery, giant floofy clouds and one sun Tadashi once saw from plastic cup. It was a proper aesthetic and Noya felt at ease whenever he cried and just looked at the painting. The hallway was littered with an alarming amount of lego parts and the silver haired man made sure he didn’t crunch on one and scare Hinata. 

“How did you sleep, sweetheart?” he asked bopping the baby’s forehead. 

“Gwah-ha!” he responded fighting off Suga’s finger with tiny fists. He’d have to take that as a yes. Finding the exit to the stairs, wood finish and sunlight beaming from a giant window behind their chandelier, Hinata fumbled loving the light’s affect. 

Just like the sun, nothing can stop his upbeat attitude. Unless he was sick then Yuu-chan wouldn’t be out of his presence until the parents stepped in to separate him before he got sick. His feet tapped the cold wood floor as they walked passed the living room through an oval shaped corridor that was the kitchen.

Suga could not get enough of the marble finish amongst everything in there. It was just too amazing NOT to get it, plus made a handy place for scalding hot food to cool down. He set baby boy down, and he screeched, arms flailing a little at the freezing tile. 

“Ne, ne daijoubu Hina chan.” He ruffled his hair, getting out a dolphin designed sippy cup. Looking at the sink, he sees that there was no dishes in there. Ugh, Yamaguchi probably took Noya and him out to get those special pancakes from Mc’Daichi’s. He didn’t want to scold them, he told himself. Not even he could deny the alluring taste of their pancakes and crispy hash browns.

He took out the half empty gallon of milk and filled the 20 oz cup to about full. He’d have to take them grocery shopping later. Handing the drink to his baby boy, once again he coddled him and watched him take his first few sips of the cup.

“Do you know what day it is Hinata-chan?” He asked touching foreheads. Shouyou shook his head mumbling and uh-uh. Sugawara smirked. “It’s your birthday!” Hinata opened his mouth again and let out a tiny squeal. Wow he knows about birthdays at this age too huh? Maybe he’ll turn out to be a smart boy.  
“Happy birthday Hinata.” He said smooching his forehead. Wander what Yamaguchi has plans for today?

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO at sawamura owning the fast food chain McDaichi's. It's going really great for him.


End file.
